


Redemption

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Good Loki (Marvel), Introspection, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Magic, Nobody is Dead, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, On Hiatus, Redemption, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Loki's made many mistakes, but never said he wouldn't fix them.Because IW made me want to cry.Drabble collection.





	Redemption

He knew that in recent years he hadn't taken the best and most appropriate decisions and even if many of them'd been motivated by good intentions, others'd been the result of desperation, pain and self-hatred. He hadn't excuse, although he knew that many of the current results wouldn't have changed even though he wouldn't participation. _Frigga would still have died because of the dark elves, Asgard fallen by the fault of Hela and Surtur and Midgard would be besieged by Thanos._ This knowledge didn't avoid the feeling of guilt that invaded him, he was aware that many others actions could have been avoided, if he hadn't been so ... Unstable.  
  
So, even though he'd never been the _brave_ brother, he knew that this time he owed it to everyone he'd hurt and even though he wasn't invincible as Thanos, he'd his strengths. Seidr. Something that for him'd always been child's play. Physics in midgardian's words, understand and know the universe in a much deeper way.  
  
So finding a way to bend time and space and mold it to his liking was only a small challenge, the real problem lay in the consequences. The moment he change something from the past, inevitably his present'll disappear as well.  
  
Performing the spell and appearing in the Jotunheim more than a thousand years ago, he went to the temple where his newborn and the Casket of Ancient Winters awaited him. He was surprised to find that contrary to what Odin'd told him, it was full of guards and priests who guarded the inside and outside of the sanctuary.  
  
So that he made invisible and entered only to find all kinds of children inside, old and young, tall and short, in sizes of giants and Aesir. All a great variety, huddled together in silence, crying and waiting for its end.  
  
He didn't know why he was surprised that Odin'd tricked him into this too. Gathering the necessary energy made all the Jotuns inside invisible and soundproofed the place. It didn't take long to wait until the Asgardians troops razed the outside guard and entered the temple violently, only this time they found it empty. There was no chest to steal, children to be murdered, or prince to kidnap.  
  
The past had changed.  
  
With a last thought of hope, he felt his conscience disappear from present reality. _He didn't know what the future would be like, but it would be different._

**Author's Note:**

> It was expected that Loki would die in the movie, is a very complicated character and the time of the film isn't so big as to deal with his story, however that doesn't make his death less painful.
> 
> What did you think about the movie? And the fic? Reviews?


End file.
